Substitute
by Keivcake
Summary: Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih baik dari ini setelah memintanya datang ke kediaman Uchiha dalam waktu sepuluh menit? —N.S Drabble


**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

Lirikan kesal. Bibir yang merengut. Ujung sepatu yang diketuk-ketukkan tanpa henti ke lantai. Mata biru yang memicing tajam.

Sejak—kurang lebih—sebelas menit yang lalu keberadaan sesosok pemuda pirang terabaikan. Dia jauh-jauh datang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha setelah sahabat—yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya—menelponnya dan memintanya untuk datang ke kediaman sang kekasih tercinta dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Padahal jarak rumahnya ke rumah Sasuke biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu minimal lima belas menit. Bersyukurlah dia memiliki kemampuan menyetir mobil yang cukup baik sehingga—meski harus mengorbankan telinganya mendengar klakson mobil yang menjerit-jerit saat dia dengan seenak jidat menyalip banyak mobil di jalan raya—dia bisa sampai tepat waktu ke tempat yang dituju.

Ingin sekali dia melempar sesuatu ke kepala Sasuke mengingat perjuangannya tadi. Dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat Sasuke menelponnya dan memintanya untuk datang dengan cepat. Mungkin saja ada maling atau perampok yang mendatangi rumah kekasihnya. Atau juga dapur di rumah Uchiha kebakaran karena hasil eksperimen Uchiha bungsu yang gagal—Naruto heran, kenapa Sasuke yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu senang bereksperimen di dapur yang dengan indahnya membuat dapur menjadi seperti laboratorium kimia baru saja meledak dengan banyak peralatan masak berserakan di lantai—untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Suara lemparan benda ringan ke lantai membuat lamunannya buyar. Iris birunya menatap kertas yang menggumpal dan berserakan di lantai selama beberapa saat lalu menatap kekasihnya yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di meja belajar.

Naruto menggeram. "Aku sudah hampir lima belas menit di sini tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa menyuruhku kemari?"

Deheman pelan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang alasannya, Idiot."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Kesal. Dia mengakui bahwa Sasuke itu pintar, bisa dikategorikan ke dalam golongan jenius. Tapi apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih dapat diterima otaknya selain 'aku sendirian di rumah'? Masuk akal sih, tapi tidak harus dengan nada perintah yang menyebalkan 'kan saat menelponnya tadi?

Lagipula—astaga—sejak kapan Sasuke takut sendirian di rumah?

Sudah cukup. Waktunya menegakkan keadilan(?).

"Ke mana Paman dan Bibi?"

"Pergi."

Iya, tahu. Kalau tidak ada di rumah pasti pergi, tapi ke mana?

"Ke mana?"

"Keluar rumah."

Fuuh. Naruto diam sejenak.

"Ke mana kakakmu?"

"Pergi."

Tidak berkembang. Ganti pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan, Teme?"

"Kenapa kau idiot, Dobe?" —Tidak lucu. Naruto mendengus.

Sesaat bibirnya kembali mengerucut sebal, sebelum tersenyum lebar dengan jahil. Apapun resikonya akan ia terima, meskipun akan mendapat sikutan penuh cinta—seperti beberapa saat yang lalu—Naruto tetap beranjak berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke mengendap-endap tanpa suara dan dengan cepat melingkarkan dua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke setelah sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

Tak ada reaksi seperti yang telah diperkirakan oleh Naruto. Tak ada sikutan keras di perutnya atau pun makian semacam 'pirang idiot', 'dobe buruk rupa' dan sebagainya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan—

"Sasuke…" dan memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan nada menggoda.

—sebelum mendengar suara 'srot' pelan dari arah kekasihnya.

"Jaketmu bagus, Dobe."

Naruto merasakan firasat yang tidak baik. Kepalanya yang tadi bersandar di atas kepala Sasuke melongok ke depan dengan gerakan dramatis—

"Kebetulan kertas tisuku habis."

Dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat sambil menatap dengan horor ke arah lengan jaketnya—

Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya sambil menyeringai tipis dengan hidung yang sedikit memerah.

—yang kini terdapat banyak lendir menempel di sana yang sering dia lihat saat sedang—

"Flu menyebalkan."

"TEME! Kau mengotori jaket kesayanganku!" Naruto berteriak sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang menggosok hidung dengan cueknya.

"Berisik. Aku sedang pilek."

Tawa datar memenuhi ruangan kamar Sasuke.

Yah, sekarang mungkin sudah ada alasan yang lebih dapat diterima otak Naruto kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya ke kediaman Uchiha.

Bukankah jaket yang kini terlempar ke lantai itu cukup baik untuk menampung lendir yang dihasilkan hidung Sasuke daripada kertas tisu yang berserakan di lantai?

_Poor_ Naruto.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Ffffffft—saya gila.

Niat awal ingin melanjutkan fict saya tapi macet di tengah jalan.

Nista.

Review? LOL


End file.
